five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowstruck Destruction
Snowstruck Destruction (or Snowstruck for short) Is an animatronic husky. She is a 10 year old and nicest animatronic. She wasn't built looking like she was beaten up. Backstory On Linda's (kid who was stuffed in a snowstruck suti) 10th birthday Purple Guy tricked her and told here that there is a unicorn behind the building. Linda followed purple guy to the back of the building and was killed. Purple guy stuffed the rest of the body in the suit and Snowstruck came to life. The animatronics (except Foxy) were not happy with her niceness so they tore her apart and ripped her back left leg off. That is why she looks so torn apart. Appearance Snow struck has a broken right ear and has a scar made from fabric sewed on her left cheek. Right front leg: Fully normal leg Left front leg: Half normal, half robotic Back right leg: Fully robotic Back left leg: Snowstruck has a crutch for a back left leg! Location Snowstruck's personal place is called Winter palace. Its a room with a winter wall paper with an igloo in it which kids can play in and pretend they are in the arctic. She can be seen on camera in the igloo with her head sticking out Poster Jumpscare She doesn't kill you. She gives you a great big hug and stands next to you When she hugs you, your 3 minute with no animatronics start Quotes * Hiya im snowstruck. Who are you? (snowstruck introducing herself) *I remember you... YOU KILLED ME!!! (snowstruck when ever she sees purple guy Vincent injuring her friends) *Yo bracer lets play minecraft! (snowstruck in gaming mood) Relationships Bracer- Bracer has been her friend seince she came out. His creator was also the first one to comment on Snowstruck Foxy- Foxy was secretly the purple guy and snowstruck didn't know. They eventually got married, But in Bracer VS Purple Guy She found out. Frisky and Friends- In User:Springthing14's fan made story Frisky and Friends Meet SnowStruck(FanStory) She met Frisky and his friends Dylan The Human- She met her at frisky's when she was having trouble with a new night guard. Tabitha Kat (The Cat)- she also met Snowstruck at frisky's helping her with the new nightwatch Kate The Cat- Her along with Tabitha met Snowstruck at frisky's helping her with the new night watch. Brittney The Bat- Brittney the bat is new at freddy fazbear's She met snowstruck and they became fast friends! Fawn The Acadamey Deer- She may be smart and a nerdy student But Snowstruck is her best friend! Neko The Cat- Neko is Snowstruck's bestest friend! They love to watch south park together! Click On this random thing I don't know what it is XD to check out Five Nights at Frisky's official page.It also will have links to sequels. If you don't want to see it then go poop on the floor Trivia *Snowstruck is similar to Foxy due to them both looking beaten up. *Snowstruck is only seen in West Hall when escaping from Winter Palace. * Similar to Foxy's jumpscare, after seeing her in the West Hall, she immediately comes in the room and hugs you. *It is revealed in Snowstruck's Sadness Snowstruck is allergic to cats *It is revealed in Snowstruck's First Halloween Snowstruck has human bones in her Fully (no endoskeleton shown) Arm *The only way Snowstruck gets aggressive is if she looks into Purple Guy's eyes Gallery Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Characters